Me, Myself, and I Are Not Ourselves
by school-is-my-purgatory
Summary: We all know Bella's story. Meet Edward, fall in love, blah, blah, blah. But what about Victoria? The vampire who's always there, but in the background. It's time someone knew what happened to her. Who James really is. And believe me, it's not pretty.
1. Chapter 1

Boston, Massachusetts-1995

_I'm late; I'm late, for a very important date! _The words from the old song ran through my head as I unbraided my hair. It was true too. I was already fifteen minutes later than I should have been and he would be waiting for me.

Maybe he would leave before I got there. Maybe I wouldn't have to deal with him at all. Abby would kill me, but I would get at least one dinner without an annoying male trying desperately to devise a way to get me in bed with him at the end of the night. Of course, if there were no guy, then I would have to pay for my meal…

My decision made, I let my red hair fall free around my shoulders and just clipped a small piece back. I checked my dress again, making sure that the black fabric didn't show too much up top or down below. I grabbed my sweater before flying down the stairs, out of the apartment, and into the Boston traffic.

I thanked my lucky stars that my best friend had connections in the real estate world. If not for her, I never would have gotten a place so close to the T.

People didn't even stare anymore at the young woman with bright red hair running through the station with her shoes in her hand. It was a normal occurrence now. Besides, they'd seen stranger things.

I caught the train just in time. Still, no one batted an eye as I slid into an empty seat and started to pull on my shoes. Glancing around, I found the lever you could pull to stop the train, in case of an emergency.

Now that I was actually pausing to consider my actions, I wondered if this was such a good idea. I knew I was mostly safe. I always insisted on meeting men at dates so that I didn't have to count on them as my ride home, in case the date went south. I had picked a restaurant I frequented so that all the waiters knew me. Even so, I was feeling exceedingly nervous.

Just as I had made up my mind to get off at the next stop, a shrill ring shattered the relative quiet of the train. I didn't even need to answer the phone to know it was Abby. Of course she would know.

I wrestled the gigantic cell phone out of my purse and picked up.

"Ciao?"

"Vikki! I just got off the phone with Blake and he says that you're not there yet. I assured him that it was just that your job sometimes keeps you late and that you would be there any minute. You better not make me a liar Victoria Grey!"

I rolled my eyes. "Chill Abby. You're right. Work kept me late. I'm on the T right now. I should be there in ten minutes, at most."

"Don't lie to me honey. You were going to leave. I could feel it! I'm your psychic best friend who can tell when you're about to chicken out on a blind date and miss out on a great guy."

I couldn't respond for a second because we had reached the next stop. The doors opened and sound flooded in. I sat in my seat and groaned as I watched my opportunity to escape disappear.

"Fine. I'm actually going. I'm going to stay on this train until the next stop whereupon I will get out and meet this guy for dinner. I will suffer through excruciating small talk and then I will go home with aching feet. And why will I do all this? Because I am a wonderful friend."

She laughed. "That's not why you'll do it and you and I both know that. You'll do it because you just want to be able to prove to me that this guy's a creep. But I promise you, this guy's different. I grew up with Blake. He'd be good for you."

"Whatever you say. Look, I have to go. My stop is next. I hope you're right, because I've got a weird feeling about tonight." I snapped my phone shut before she could respond.

The restaurant was right outside the station, so I was there within minutes. I checked all the exits first. One was being blocked by an overweight man. Still, there were two others. Now that that was established, I looked for my date. Abby had told me Blake had light brown hair with blue eyes, but that was it. There were at least five men in the place that matched that description. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait too long for him to notice me.

"Victoria?" A man I hadn't even noticed before stood halfway up and looked at me curiously. I nodded, putting him out of his misery, before starting over to his table.

He fit Abby's description. His brown hair was long and tied back into a low ponytail. He was slight and looked like he ran often. He had faint laugh lines around his eyes and a cautious smile on his lips. Overall, he was very normal looking, and I couldn't help but berate Abby in my head for not picking someone a little more attractive. If I was going to suffer through an entire night with him, she might as well make him pleasant to look at. Still, at least he wasn't _ugly_.

"It's Vikki, actually." He looked confused. "My name. Everybody just calls me Vikki. You're Blake, right?" He nodded and I continued as I slid into the booth. "Abby says that you two grew up together."

"We did. She was hilarious growing up. We hated each other in the beginning, and it was a bit of a war zone when our parents forced us together. She always won, but don't tell her I said that." He snickered a lightly under his breath and I let a little of my guard down.

"So, did you guys just always fight and now that she's run into you again, she's decided to force you on me?" I let a small smile fix itself on my lips so he knew I was joking. Mostly.

"Not at all. By the time we graduated from high school, we were pretty civil to each other. Then I went off to Cambridge and lost track of her."

He piqued my interest. Just a little. "How did you manage to find her again?" It wasn't like Abby was famous. It would be a difficult task to track her down.

"I don't know really. I tried the phone books, but I didn't know she'd gotten married. How was it, that I missed the wedding, by the way?" He sounded slightly offended, as if he was only keeping himself from being angry by hoping she had forgotten.

"Don't worry. No one was really invited. It was a small ceremony. I was one of the only two non-family members there."

"Oh. Cool."

"So how did you manage to find her after all that?" I couldn't help but wonder. If he didn't know her new last name, she would be virtually impossible to locate. He looked a little conflicted for a moment, before clearing his throat self-consciously.

"I don't really know. I've just always been really good at finding people, once I set my mind to it." He seemed to think that this was a huge confession of some sort, so I tried to cheer him up a little.

"I'm so jealous. You have no idea how often I get lost." Total lie. "If I could do that, it would make things so much easier." Not really.

"It doesn't quite work like that. It really only works on people." I wasn't going to let him bring down the tone of this night.

"Yeah, but if you know someone who is wherever you need to go, you could just use it that way." I argued. "Besides, a little sense of direction is better than none at all." He nodded at that.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as both of us waited for the other to come up with something to say. Grasping at straws, I blurted the first thing that came into my head.

"So what's with the hair?" And I was wondering too. What could possess a man to want to grow his hair out so long? But I couldn't help but feel there was a more polite way to go about asking.

"The ladies love it." There was a dramatic hair flip thrown in there before he laughed. "Actually, it was a bet. My best friend and I were drunk one night and we made a bet to grow our hair out for two years. If one of us folds and cuts it, they have to pay for drinks every time we go out to the bar, from now to eternity."

I snorted a laugh at that. Men will be men. "Well, it could be worse, I guess. Some people look really weird with long hair, but you actually kind of pull it off."

"Why thank you, fair lady." He swept into a seated bow and I hid a blush. For once in my life, I was thanking Abby for forcing me on a blind date.

In fact, as the date went by, I found myself seriously questioning my initial assessment. His eyes stared into mine and they were beautiful; always laughing. Wrinkles feathered out around his mouth from the wide smiles and boisterous laughing. His hair was long, and different, but it fit him. And his _lips_! Even looking at them made me want to swoon.

He was enchanting. There was something about him, something magical, which seemed to rub off onto you the more time you spent with him. By dessert, I felt like I should be floating from the lightness inside me. Everything seemed brighter. It felt like for just a moment, there was nothing to worry about. Blake was surrounded in his own little atmosphere, where everything just worked out. And if it didn't? He just rolled with the punches.

How could I have missed it before?

"Hey! Earth to Vikki!" I glanced up, suddenly aware that I had been zoning out.

"Sorry." I flushed.

"No worries. It just freaks out your date a little when you sit there and stare off into space with your fork halfway to your mouth." I started, and then glared down at the offending utensil, putting it back on my plate.

"Yeah. I was out of it for a second there."

"Well tell whatever kidnapping higher being you were just talking to, to leave you alone. Tonight, you're mine." And he smiled kindly at me, taking every predatory connotation out of the words.

"There are worse places to be." I mumbled to myself, and he beamed.

"Glad to hear it. Now, if you're finished with your dessert, let's get out of here." He grabbed my hand and folded into the crook of his arm, walking me out of the restaurant like with lived back in the 1920's. A waitress I was friends with winked at me over his head. I grinned back. Tonight was my night. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this happy, and I wanted it to last forever.

We walked over to a park. There was a pond in the middle and I leaned over the railing. There were no stars, just my face reflected into the black canvas of night. I felt like I was flying, the same feeling you get when you're on a rollercoaster and you leave your stomach somewhere far behind you. I was flying and Blake was next to me, holding my hand, and for once I didn't feel like running. I wasn't considering which path I could take to get home quickest if something went wrong. It was just me and Blake and his hand in mine.

I turned my face up to his and laughed for sheer happiness. The lights of the city reflected off the water onto his face and put stars in his eyes. They smiled into mine and I wanted desperately for him to kiss me.

As if he had heard my wish, he leaned his head down. Unable to wait for him to make it all the way to me, I met him halfway there. He chuckled and smiled into the kiss. It was light and teasing and everything I had hoped it would be. I felt like he was pumping me full of his magic, goose bumps formed on my arms and I felt a tingling that started in my fingers and spread down to my toes.

He pulled back before I was even remotely done with him, but I didn't pull him back. Instead, I closed my eyes and spent a moment simply savoring the feeling he gave me.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." His breath fanned across my ear and down my neck and I shivered. "Hey. I know the date's supposed to end now, but you want to catch a movie?" Something in the back of my mind twitched, reminding me of how uneasy I had felt earlier, but I was strong and I was free and I was stuffed full of magic. Nothing could touch me.

"Sure." He brought my hand back into the crook of his arm and we set off. In no hurry to get where we needed to go, simply glad to be in each other's presence on in this fantastic night that sparkled in my head.

We didn't need any words. Nothing had to be said. That part would come later.

And then the magic flew out of me. To anyone else, the dark silhouette further down the path would be insignificant, but my subconscious screamed at me. Telling me to _get away_! I clutched at Blake's hand and turned us around. He shot me a confused glance and then stopped when he saw my face. No matter how hard I tugged, he wouldn't move.

"Vikki?" He bent down to look closer at me. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes! I just decided that I would prefer to go this way." I didn't have time to think of a good lie. I just knew that we had to leave, before that person noticed us. If they hadn't already.

"Are you sure? This doesn't seem like you. Besides, the only theater I know of is this way." He tried to turn back around, but I resisted and started to tug again.

"Please! Can we just _please_ go this way?" I tried once more to tug away and he stepped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. I tried to push on his chest, but he wouldn't budge.

"Vikki. Vikki! Look at me." He caught my eyes in his own and I felt our chance of escape slowly disappear with each tick of the watch on my wrist. "_Victoria!_ Tell me what's wrong! Is it me?"

"No." I gasped. "Please. Just trust me. We need to get away from here. _Right now_." He searched my eyes, judging my commitment. Finally, he squared his shoulders and grabbed my hand again.

He started walking at a brisk pace before talking. "Explain."

"Later." I whispered. "Soon. Just not right now. Right now we need to get away from here." And I pushed our pace as fast as I could without running. Running would draw too much attention.

Click. Click. Click. My heels tapped out a gunshot with each step I took. Impatient, I kicked them off. Blake glanced down at them and then sped up a little more. He was starting to feel my urgency. Now that I had his cooperation, I went faster. We were going to be okay. We were going to make it out of this. And then I was going to have a stern talk with the warnings in my head about ruining dates.

My breath froze in my chest. I dug my heels into the gravel pathway and jerked Blake to a stop. There was another figure in front of us. I whirled around; about to sprint in the other direction, but the other person was still on that side. They were both closing in.

And then they were there. One moment they were at least a hundred yards away and the next they were standing directly in front of us. I pressed myself back into Blake and felt his heart skip a beat.

They had sweatshirts on, with hoods covering their faces. Even so, I could see their red eyes and chalky skin. Both were male. "Come on girly. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Just step away from your beau, yes?" One spoke, and my skin crawled. There was just something _wrong_ about him. About both of them. I think I was in shock. Seeing this, Blake spoke for me.

"She's not going with you creeps." He tried to sound strong, but they only laughed. It was a low sound, a beautiful sound, but in the same way that a Venus flytrap was beautiful.

And then I knew. I could see it all in front of me. A way to get out of all of this and escape. A path to run at a trajectory where they would lose me. I knew this instinct. It had been part of me my whole life and I had listened to it before. It never failed me. Readying myself, I prepared to run.

And then I stopped.

I was not going to leave Blake here to deal with these men all by himself. Even if I wasn't seriously crushing on him-even if I hated him-it just wouldn't be right.

All these thoughts happened in less than a second. It was enough time to find my voice though. "Okay. I'll go with you guys." I stepped away from Blake, knocking away his hand when he tried to reach for me. I could already tell that there would be no escaping for me. I had let the opportunity pass. Now I just had to hope that Blake would find a way out.

The man who had spoken smiled. "Good. That was easier that how I thought it would be." There was no signal, but his partner suddenly darted forward and grabbed Blake, preventing escape. The other man grabbed me.

"Now…" His breath smelled like perfume and I felt a knot curl in my stomach. It wasn't natural. He wasn't supposed to smell good. "…this will only take a moment." His lips stretched into a smile and the other one laughed behind me.

Then he moved forward, so close I thought he would kiss me, and bit down on my neck.

I screamed.

**A/N: So… I'M BACK! Oh yes, it's been a year of not writing and now I'm back, just for you guys. Feel special.**

**This is my new story. It's a fanfiction that I've been planning out for almost two years now. I hope you all enjoy it. These characters are so fun to write.**

**Questions? Review! Let me know everything you thought.**

**~School-is-my-purgatory**


	2. Chapter 2

When I was a teenager, I had set my hand on the stove top and burnt my hand. My mind brought up the memory now, trying to find some way to explain the pain that was now growing at my neck. _Vampire_. There was no doubt. I was a skeptical person by nature, but the panic had shoved all of that aside so that my subconscious could speak up. _I have just been bitten by a vampire_.

There was a fire in my neck. I tried to reason through it. The vampire was sucking my blood. Soon there would be no blood left in my body and I would die. But no, it wasn't like that at all. The pain was spreading, the fire growing. There was a fire on my head, on my neck, on my arms, in my heart. It was everywhere. My burnt hand had nothing on this. At the time it was the worst pain I had ever felt. Now I prayed for it back. I prayed for it a thousand times over, all over my body, if only it would end the pain.

_Surely it shouldn't take so long to die._ Some dazed part of my brain reasoned. Something was hurting my ears. I opened my eyes to try and find out what. Blake was next to me. His mouth was open in a scream my brain couldn't register. I looked down at my own thrashing body and realized that I must be screaming too. I also realized that the vampire that bit me was no longer feeding. I was alone with Blake for the moment. Then why was I still _burning_! The fire was moving downward. I felt as it thrashed every cell in my body; thrashed them with tongues of knives. It was to my waist now and I arched my back, trying to get away from the pain.

Somehow, I felt the added pressure on my hand. Confused, I turned toward it. Anything to distract me even slightly. A hand was grabbing mine. Desperately struggling to focus, I followed the arm up to a face. The face of someone I knew. Right? _Blake_. My mind whispered, unable to muster anything louder than that. I felt recognition, but I couldn't remember anything. Panicking, I gripped his hand back, holding it tight enough that I could feel it through the pain. He was still screaming and I was still screaming, but we caught each other's eyes and held them. Just then, something inside me clicked. I wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was felt unchangeable.

Then the flames took my legs and feet in one quick flare and my body flipped away from it all. I landed face down with dirt in my face. It was in my mouth and nose and eyes but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I flailed into the dirt, digging my fingers deep in the soil before yanking them back out again. I yelled for anybody, _anybody_ who might be nearby to just kill me already. Death could not hurt worse than this. I had always been a Christian and believed I was going to Heaven, but surely even Hell could not top this. At least in Hell there must be thought. There must be control over your body.

There was static in my head. Thoughts cut off halfway through. I wondered why I was-

Where was Blake? Was he going to-

Why couldn't I-

And if that was true then why wasn't he-

-run away from me and leave me to-

-forced to go through something like-

_What had I done wrong?_

And then the static overwhelmed my brain and another something inside me shut off. Everything went dark and I floated in the blackness, savoring the complete numbness.

XxXxX

It is strange how time is impossible to measure when you have no senses. I had no idea how long I had been in this numbness. So many theories had passed through my head. Had I died and gone to purgatory? I'd never really taken the belief in purgatory seriously, but it was the only real explanation. For there was no doubt I had died. This could not be Heaven. It wasn't Hell either. Maybe I had been wrong my whole life in my religion and this was the afterlife. Perhaps I was awaiting an assigned a being for reincarnation.

**Open your eyes.** The words slammed into my head and squeezed my brain so tightly that I screamed again. The pain was sharp and quick and like a knife stabbed through my skull. Everything inside me protested against this invasion of my brain and roiled beneath my skin. Even so, my eyes snapped open even as the command was said, unable to do anything but what the voice said.

The world was Technicolor around me. The floor beneath me was made out of some hard tile that I suspected was marble. A cathedral-like ceiling stretched above me and I craned my neck to stare at the top. Everything was a stark, bleached white. There was no furniture. I started to look around at it all in wonder but the voice plunged into my head once again. This time it did not leave a message. It just felt like it left a small piece of itself behind that drilled into the center of my brain and settled there. My eyes rolled back in my head. By the time I managed to make them cooperate, the outside world did not seem unusual at all. Neither did the fact that my throat was still burning with a small fire of its own or that I could see the dust collecting in the furthest corner of the ceiling without even squinting.

My brain exploded against the walls of my head. My legs collapsed under me as I tried to get up and I crashed back down to the ground, my head leaving a crack in the tile underneath me. The tiny drill in my brain was growing, growing, turning into a liquid that flooded through my head and soaked into my body, leaving no part untouched. Now it seemed like there was no voice needed. I simply sat in a corner in the back of my head and watched in terror as my legs moved on their own at a speed that would be the envy of cheetahs. My entire body throbbed and I tried to remember if I had managed to swallow a poison in the last few minutes. Or maybe I had taken drugs?

The wind blew then. A scent was carried on it and I abandoned all thought. It was the most delectable thing I had ever smelled. Better than steak, or fresh cookies, or cake, or anything you could think of. I couldn't even remember what those had smelled like, or why I had liked there smells in my past life. Not with this smell in the air. They weren't even on the same plane. I strained against the bonds in my head, practically salivating as the fire in my throat ripped down into my stomach and burned there too. But the _thing_ in my head was more powerful than I could ever hope to be and everything I did accomplished nothing. My traitorous body still continued on calmly, giving no indication that I was panicking. I wondered if anyone looking would see my struggles. My cage in my head felt so small that I wondered if anyone reading my mind would even be able to hear my screams, or know that I was there in the first place.

A forest came up around me and I tried to distract myself by counting the leaves as they flew past. That was probably why I noticed the light in the trees ahead. The second my mind noted it though, my body froze and the voice blasted back into me.

**What is that? **It was demanding and shocked and seemed to expect me to know the answer.

_I don't know!_ Hysteria was clutching at my small corner of head and eating me alive. _I don't know what's going on!_

The voice left but still kept control of me. My body stood completely still in the forest as I waited for something to happen. So it was impossible for me to miss it when the light started to grow brighter and brighter. A vice clamped around my chest as an uneasy feeling seeped through my veins.

And then the path to the right of me lit up like a firework and I felt relief flood through me. I knew what this was. I was going to be okay. Immediately, the light moving toward me stopped. **What is that?** The voice demanded while forcing my glance toward the path. Explanations welled up in my head, just trying to stop the pain.

_It's a path. An escape route. I've always seen them. Not this brightly, but if I follow the path I will get away from whatever I want to avoid. _I was moving even before I was done. I flew down the bright path and left the bright light behind me. Now that I knew I was safe, I was free to wonder what the light had been in the first place. Instantly, the trail forked in two. One choice was solid and blinding. The other was insubstantial and fluttering, like a bright light filtering through a handful of glitter that was thrown up into the air.

**What does this mean?** I grabbed for a tree nearby to keep from falling over.

_The bright trail will let me escape. The other path popped up when I was curious about the light. It will bring me back to the light but in a way that will keep me hidden._

Without my consent, by legs moved again and pulled me down the glittering way. The light grew brighter and brighter, bigger and bigger. It felt like someone was shoving razors down my legs with every step the voice force me to take. I wondered why he was doing this to me. Maybe this was Hell? Maybe the burning was my entrance into Hell and now that I was here, I was learning what my job would be for the rest of eternity.

Just then the trees parted and I felt relief wash through me. All it took was a quick glimpse of the back of a head. Blake's head. His hair was still pulled back and just from the way he was holding himself, I could tell whom it was. Just as he came into view, the voice left, leaving behind a parting **stay still** ringing in my ears. Even though every part of me yearned to run toward the protection that Blake offered, I felt my legs become one with the ground and I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

Why was this happening to me! I tried to scream, but my mouth was clamped shut by someone who was not me. The panic closed in around me and I thought I might black out again. The only thing stopping me was this. Blake was in front of me. He was okay. He would protect me.

All my conviction vanished the second he turned to look around. I didn't have control over myself, but my new, perfect eyes saw everything, even when they weren't looking in that direction. And they could see the color of Blake's eyes as they saw me. The eyes that had once been blue and sparkling with contagious magic were now a red as bright as blood.

I shut down.

Every part of me clammed up and I gave up all fight against the voice inside my head. Let it have me. Let it control me. There was no one to keep me safe anymore. No one who would make me feel even remotely special. Did it even matter anymore? I couldn't remember if it ever had. I was alone, alone with the voice in my head that was a thousand knives in my veins.

This time, when another being slid its way into my body, it didn't hurt as much. Or maybe I didn't notice. Regardless, I was soon whirling away from what had once been a safe harbor into the woods. He was behind me, following me, and I felt a defensive instinct I couldn't react to well up in me. But no, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

My legs took me to a city that was in running distance, though I didn't know how long it had taken. My throat was clawed open by a beast that was trapped inside me but I didn't notice. I felt myself pulled to a dark alley out of the public eye but I didn't care. The walls rose up around Blake and I and I saw two men passed out in the corner of the alley but it didn't matter, even after I felt the awful dread in my arms and a path lit up behind me, trying to take me anywhere but here. No, I didn't even care when I felt my arms reach out, strong and sure, and pick up one of the men at my feet. But it's impossible to miss when you make your first kill.

I came back into my head suddenly. The blood of the man seeped down my throat and calmed the beast inside me. It was delicious and I hated myself for it. What kind of human was I, to thrill in the killing of another? _Not a human at all. A vampire_. My brain whispered to me, and the voice uttered a silent agreement that echoed in my stomach and knocked my knees out from under me. **_** It felt like a glimpse into the darkest corner of space after living in one town your whole life. Like suddenly I wasn't part of myself at all, but I didn't even exist in the first place and if I didn't move soon, I would fall out of my very _self_ and into whatever stretched below me in an unending maw.

My horror at everything that just happed washed over me and I blessed it for taking me out of life, even if it was just to relive it now. I saw how I had taken the man's life. I saw how the life had drained from his eyes even as his hands batted uselessly against my skin in an attack my brain hadn't even registered the first time around. Worst of all, I felt the realization that I was a vampire now. That this was just the first of many kills. So many kills that I didn't know when it was all going to stop. I knew that if I was in control, I would not have moved for hours, stuck in this horror, but I wasn't, so it was only seconds after I fell that I was yanked to my feet and sprinting off to my next destination, Blake following.

I was aware now that of where I was going, and it took only a half hour to retrace my scent to the building I had started out in. Now, however, I walked through the large, white room and through a huge door set in the wall. The door was the same bleached white of everything else, but it was covered in carvings that were faded with age. Blake paused a second in the entryway and then continued after me.

My eyes did not dance around and take everything in. My ears did not focus in to find every minuscule sound in the room. Of course not. The instant I was in the room, my entire being was focused in on the man in the corner of the room. He sat on a throne made of marble that fit perfectly to the shape of his body.

The man's body was thin and muscular but looked like it was made of a rock as easily broken as mica. His skin seemed layered into sheets that were tattered around the edges and he looked like any touch would make him shatter. Not that anyone would get close enough with the two people that stood on each side of him, looking fiercely protective. He had long black hair that pooled around his feet and was wearing a robe. His eyes were open and they moved, but they were a thick white that was as dense as milk. He was clearly blind.

The thing inside my head exploded at his presence and I felt my knee hit the ground. Blake hit the ground next to me and for the first time, I considered that he might be going through the same thing I was. Before I could think any more on that, the voice came and got rid of all thought.

**I am James.**

**AN: Okay, so sorry it took this long. My school was having a writing contest and I couldn't decide if I wanted to do it. Finally, I decided to enter at the last minute and have been spending all my time doing that. It's entered now though, and I just have to wait and see how it all turns out. Please review and tell me what you thought! I'm really interested in hearing what you have to say. It felt a little forced to me, but I want your opinion!**

**Thanks, **

**Purgatory.**


End file.
